


Deadpool

by Hellie1895



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cancer, Crossover, F/M, Judy Hopps as a hooker, Swearing, Violence, nick wilde as deadpool, working captain America in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellie1895/pseuds/Hellie1895
Summary: Nick Wilde was a merc with a mouth. He was living the good life until everything went to s##t and he was left looking like a monster. But he is determined to pull his red latex pants on and save the doe he loves, stop the bad guy and live on blue berries. Also he isn't going to join the X-mammal boy band group.Its Deadpool baby.





	1. Chapter 1

Wade Wilson/Deadpool – Nick wilde

Vanessa – Judy Hopps

Weasel - Finnic

Colossus - Clawhauser

Negasonic Teenage Warhead –Swineton

Francis/ Ajax – Dawn/ Ajax

Angel – Doug

Dopinder – Mr Otterton

Blind Al – Francine

 

With mentions of

 

Black Widow – Skye

Captain America – Jack Savage

Nick Fury – Bogo

 

**Breaking the fourth wall – I know**

 

Oh hello there, my name is Nick Wilde but most mammals- well no mammals just myself- call me Deadpool. I know right the dashing fox who started bashing in the bad guys heads, and their balls in some slash _most_ cases, is taking the time to tell you his tale of woe, sex; lots of sex, death and some douche called Dawn who turned my life up side down.

 

Yeah I know stealing from the fresh prince but I heard he was joining the DC verse so screw the mammal.

 

Now all you lovely ladies are probably sitting there wondering why the hell your mate is making you listen to this, I mean I wear the red suit for a reason but ladies this is a love story and with all good love stories it starts with the hero being fucked up by the bad guy.

 

And when I say fucked up I mean fucked all the way up the strip and back again. But before we get to the whole fucking up the ass hole Dawn's day I have to fill in my back story.

 

Seeing as this is the year of back stories lets start with mine.

 

I was a law abiding fox.

 

I was _sometimes_ a law abiding fox.

 

I toed the line of the law kind of fox. …....................

 

…............. hell no I was the fox that liked to fuck things up.

 

I was good at it.

 

Still am.

 

As you will see.

 

                                                                                                                                          **DEADPOOL**

 


	2. Kismet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> I just wanted to let you know that I will try to up date this as much as possible but I do have two other pieces that will take up the main amount of writing time I have. This was just a weird idea I had and hopefully it pans out well. 
> 
> enjoy.

The beaten up yellow chequered cab drove steadily along the semi busy highway, the lull between the morning rush hour and the after lunch hour was peaceful enough for the two mammals riding in the cab. The cheerful otter sat driving, music playing not too loud or too low, a gentle breeze working it's way through the crack in the grimy window.

 

In fact it was shaping up to be rather good day.

 

The latex wearing fox in the back seemed to agree as well, but that would come later right now he was bored and he had found that a bored fox was a dangerous and always annoying fox.

 

“Hi” so said fox decided he would keep the otter company, his muzzle through the gap in the plastic barrier before his head followed and he turned to catch the almost panic look on the otters face, but soon the smile was back and the fox managed to wiggle through the gap with a few grunts, whines and a yip when his brushy rustic coloured tail caught.

 

“Oh... but.... hi” the otter stuttered as he debated on wither to recite the safety rules of passangers and the road but a side glance at the fox who was just shifting his rear into the seat, he decided against.

 

“I'm Otterton” Otterton offered with a beaming smile while the masked fox turned his head in a lazy manner.

 

“Pool. Dead” Nick offered before he glanced the otter over, his eyes alighting to the picture tucked between the steering column and the dashboard. A female Otter, or what he assumed was a female otter, smile back at him.

 

“Nice” the fox declared with a gesture towards the picture, his sharp eyes noticing the way the otter's smile faulted slightly and his eyes darted from the road for a moment to study the picture.

 

“Ah Kaya is the most beautiful otter I have every met” Otterton admitted with a wistful sigh at the end of his statement, Nick smirking beneath his mask.

 

“But she is not to be mine; she was stolen by my devious and handsome cousin Otis” Otterton sighed causing Nick to have a moment of clarity.

 

“Otterton do you know what this is; why I'm here and why _you_ are here?” Nick questioned wildly, turning to the otter with a giddiness he hadn't felt in months.

 

“Because you called a cab to pick you up” Otterton offered in a confused tone causing Nick to shake his head and jab a gloved paw towards the picture.

 

“No it's kismet” Nick declared proudly while Otterton shook his head again this time with a frown marring his features.

 

“No I'm sure that called for a cab and the office sent me” Otterton muttered but Nick was already turning away.

 

“I'm here to help you win Kaya back” Nick stated as Otterton shook his head and smiled sadly.

 

“Alas Mr. Pool Otis is far too handsome and smart for me to ever beat him” Otterton admitted as Nick turned towards the other mammal and glared at him.

 

“ _But_ it's not Otis we are after; it's Kaya whom I assume in Otter terms is doable right?” Nick questioned still unsure if that was the right term, and by the way Otterton nodded eagerly, his eyes ligthing up he guessed it was.

 

“Oh yes; most doable but she is so sweet and kind that she does not see Otis and his scandrals way” Otterton admitted with a slight venom at knowing that his sweet Kaya was being fooled.

 

“Then you need to be like him; you see I know all about lost loves. You have to confront Otis, show Kaya that you are the only mammal there is and never let go of her. I'm trying to prove that to my mate right now” Nick admitted as Otterton seemed to think over his words before grinning a little too much but then he was eyeing Nick's suit.

 

“Is that the reason for the red suit Mr. Pool?” Otterton questioned as Nick let out a low laugh and glanced down at his red and black suit.

 

“Oh yes Otterton.... see I'm dressed up like Santa Claws because today I'm going to bring a present of kick ass to the bitch that did this to me” Nick declared gaining at confused look from the otter who didn't see what the fox had meant.

 

“The suit?” he questioned before the fox turned his head and reach up lifted his mask enough to show a bald muzzle, a few patches of orange fur clinging to places. Otterton blinked rapidly as Nick lower the mask back.

 

“I can not unsee that” Otterton whispered as Nick looked at his watch and counted the seconds.

 

“Dawn the bitch did this to me and she is going to fix it; I've waited over a year to deliver this present” Nick admitted grinning widely which was missed by Otterton.

 

“I'm going to grab my big bag of gifts and shove them up some tight holes” Nick admitted before leaning towards Otterton “spoiler the gifts are guns and the tight holes are asses” Nick whispered in a giggle before Otterton looked over at him with a confused look.

 

“You did not bring a bag Mr. Pool unless you mean an imaginary one” Otterton before Nick froze, whipping round to look the back.

 

“What! Shit! NoNoNoNo..... I left the bag!?! damnit” Nick turned round and slammed a paw against the dash board before scrambled for a gun on his hip and ejected the clip.

 

“Ain't got time to go back, this will just have to do” Nick muttered as his counted the bullets, slamming the clip back to place and slamming the gun back into place.

 

“12 bullets... I can work with that” Nick muttered before he slapped his paw on the dashboard “STOP!” Both mammals jerked forward as Otterton screeched to a stop and a few cars hit their horns.

 

“This is my stop” Nick called as Otterton smiled brightly as he stopped the meter and turned to Nick.

 

“That will be $27.50” Otterton declared before Nick turned his head and gave him a deadpan look.

 

“Oh I don't carry money with me; a wallet would totally kill the lines of the suit” Nick admitted as Otterton lost his smile and looked a little crestfallen.

 

“But I can give you a crisp high five” Nick stated as held up a paw and Otterton sighed and held his own paw up to receive a high five from Nick who quickly scrambled to open the door.

 

“And remember that Otis is a dick and you just need to show Kaya your the alpha” Nick called before he sprung from the cab and waved.

 

“Merry Christmas Otterton” Nick called as he slammed the door shut and headed towards the barrier.

 

“And a mild May 18th to you too Mr Pool” Otterton called before he turned in his seat and started his cab up. Ready to go confront his cousin Otis.

 


	3. Maximum Effort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a slight change to the line up.  
> Instead of Fru Fru as Negasonic I switched her out for Swineton. 
> 
> Enjoy and very sorry for the action scene I suck at writing them.

Chapter two – Maximum effort

 

Sitting above the highway the red masked fox was content to sit a draw, of course it was picture of himself flying through the air as he shot a ewe in the head. A small radio sat beside him playing an up beat song.

 

Dropping the crayon the fox admired his drawing before three black SUVs appeared at the turning on to the highway and the picture fluttered into traffic while the fox all but squealed when two motorcycles joined the ground.

 

“Bad guys” the fox squealed before he braced his paws on either side of him and waited a few beats.

 

“Maximum effort” he heaved before he pushed himself forward and dropped through the air, the air whistling past his ears. Just before he could meet a messy end against the tarmac the first black SUV appeared below him and with a crash Deadpool dropped between two heavily armed wolves who for a moment was unsure what to make of the sudden appearance of the fox.

 

“Hi looking for Dawn” Nick called before the first wolf slammed his paw into Nick's muzzle causing him to slam against the other wolf, but he quickly lifted his hind paw and slam his paw down heavy against the wolf's jaw, sending him into the door hard enough for it to fly open and the wolf to scrabble to gain purchase. Moving quick Nick snatched the wolf back and threw him over the seat, only winching a second when the wolf slammed his head against the trunk door and managed to snap it open.

 

Before Nick could watch as he was run over by the following car he was snatched forward and slammed against the passenger side seat.

 

“Oh that's real leather” Nick wheezed as the second wolf pressed down hard against the back of his neck, Nick was able to twist enough to pull his arm forward and slam his elbow into the wolf's eye, causing the wolf to howl and reach up to press a paw against his eye.

 

The larger timber wolf in the front seat began to pull his gun out but Nick was able to twist and draw his knees to his chest before pushing against the second wolves chest and appear between the seats and grab the gun, slamming the but against the timber wolf's head again and again before the silver wolf driving snarled and grabbed Nicks head and slammed it against the radio display again and again, smashing the screen a little more each time.

 

The timber wolf grabbed at the gun but Nick snapped at the silver wolf's paw, elbowing the lighter to start up before tilting the gun down and firing into the timber wolf's leg. Ignoring the howl from the wolf Nick waited until the lighter popped and he grinned.

 

“Oooo toasty” he called before grabbing the small object and letting him self be pulled back to the second wolf. Springing forward Nick pressed the lighter against the wolf's head winching when the wolf howled.

 

“here you go” he called before popping the lighter into the wolf's open mouth before snapping it shut “now I don't say this normally; but don't swallow” Nick whispered before the silver slowed down to let a bike pull up along side them.

 

“Dawn” Nick questioned before he dove into the front seats again, driving his elbow into the timber wolf's wound and as the wolf howled Nick pressed the gun against his throat and fired.

 

The bike over took and just as a second SUV pulled along side Nick saw a window roll down and gun just being brought up, twisting again and used the timber wolf's body to shoot his leg forward and hook his hind paw on the wheel and yank hard. The SUV wheels squealed against the tarmac before locking and the SUV at first spun around before the wheels caught and sent the SUV pitching in to the air, the driver being flung through the glass whilst the second wolf was flung to the side and fell out the open door, the lighter flying from his mouth.

 

Nick managed to stick his head out of the broken sun roof, seeing the biker who had stopped and was now waiting in the path of the SUV.

 

“Shit! Wait did I leave the stove on” Nick questioned before the SUV flew over the bike and Nick was able to grab the collar of the driver just as the SUV took the bike with it in it's path of destruction. With a yank the biker was thrown into the air and hit a sign before the SUV took a tumble roll across the highway, sparks flying as it skidded to a stop.

 

Helicopters started to swam as the remaining two SUVs came to a stop behind the wreckage and mammals of all different sizes and species ran.

A group of ten varying wolves all climb out of the two SUVs and advanced on the wreckage with guns drawn.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\OOOOOOOOOOOO////////////////////////////

 

_Outskirts Zootopia_

_X-Mammal school for the gifted_

 

The female leopard reporter offered a fake laugh when the camera turned back from the young kits in their scouts outfits.

 

“Thank you Tobis” she declared before her paw shoot up to her ear and for a moment her eyes shone with excitement.

 

“Breaking news, reports of a crash on the bridge is coming with confirmed reports of gun shots being fired” the reporter stated with an enthused tone causing the over weight and large stature chrome cheetah to freeze, a doughnut half between his mouth and the plate on the large kitchen island.

 

“It has been reported that in the middle of all this chaos is.... a fox in a-”

 

“Red suit” the cheetah groaned before quickly shoving the doughnut in to his mouth, his eyes rolling at the taste before he scrambled to his feet.

 

“OMG Negasonic get your stuff” the Cheetah called before he hurried from the kitchen.

 

Making his way through the mansion towards the hanger bay hidden well below the school, he hurried towards the jet sitting at the end of a platform. Clipping behind him and he offered a smile to the small blonde sow that was speed walking to catch up to him.

 

“So Clawhauser where we going?” the sow questioned as she looked towards Clawhauser who rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

“Deadpool. We have given him so many chances but he just doesn't want to listen; he can be the worst” Clawhauser groaned as Negasonic smirked and shrugged.

 

“Who wouldn't want the matching leotards or the freaky roommates or a home that blows up every few years” Negasonic questioned causing Clawhauser to nod before he frowned down at the young sow who was smirking back.

 

“You will see that this is the best place to be; only second best to a concert for Gazelle” Clawhauser bemoaned as Negasonic rolled her eyes.

 

“Have you eaten” Clawhauser questioned as Negasonic shot him a glare before looking forward, tutting Clawhauser reached into his pocket and produced a power bar.

 

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day” Clawhauser stated firmly as the pair came to a stop beside the jet and Negasonic simply rolled her eyes again but still held her hoof out for the power bar.

 

“You say that about every meal” she muttered causing Clawhauser to smile at her and bounce on to the jet.

 

“It is true and beside you will need it; knowing Deadpool he won't be happy to see us” Clawhauser stopped and turned to look at the sow “he will try to break your bones” Clawhauser admitted with a wince before he turned and carried on.

 

Negasonic just rolled her eyes and followed the cheetah.

 


End file.
